La lâcheté du Maître
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Le Docteur admirait l'intelligence du Maître, et c'est ainsi qu'ils sont devenus amis. Mais vraisemblablement, le Maître reconnaissait aussi le génie du Docteur, sans quoi il ne se serait pas laissé approcher. Mais la jalousie prenant le dessus, leur amitié s'est détériorée...


**Titre : **La lâcheté du Maître

**Fandom :** Dr Who

**Personnages :** Le Maître/le Docteur

**Rating :** PG-13  
**Nombre de mots :** 747

**Commentaire : **A la base, je voulais écrire un truc un peu fluffy sur l'enfance du Maître et du Docteur. ECHEC cuisant.

* * *

L'intelligence du Docteur était quelque chose qui avait toujours impressionné le Maître – c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient devenus amis, à la base. Le Maître, qui à l'époque ne portait pas ce nom, avait reconnu chez celui qui serait le Docteur, son égal. Peut-être le seul qui le comprenait au fond.

Le Maître n'avait pas pour vocation d'être aimé. Mais être compris, c'était déjà beaucoup en demander, car rares étaient ceux à pouvoir s'élever à son niveau.

Et le Docteur admirait réellement le Maître ; c'était une autre raison qui les avait poussé l'un vers l'autre. Si le Docteur n'avait pas eu cette volonté sans cesse renouvelée de se rapprocher de son camarade, ce dernier l'aurait sans doute ignorer.

Le Maître avait toujours été un peu peureux. C'était un trait de caractère qui était à l'époque de leur jeunesse un sujet de moquerie attendrie. Le Maître avait horreur qu'on le souligne, et le Docteur n'en avait que faire. Quelque part, cette caractéristique rendait le Maître très humain.

Il la détestait d'autant plus qu'elle l'assimilait à cette race que le Docteur adore. Cette seule pensée lui donnait envie de vomir.

Au début de leur relation, le Maître trouvait quelques satisfactions dans le regard que lui portait le Docteur. D'une certaine façon, cela le rendait fier. Et ce n'était pas un sentiment dont il avait l'habitude.

Pendant un temps, il était resté dans cette situation confortable. L'admiration du Docteur lui suffisait, car il était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre. Peu à peu, d'autres facteurs l'ont convaincu que cette certitude bien ancrée était parfaitement rationnelle : le Docteur le suivait partout, savait toujours où il allait, ce qu'il pensait. Ils étaient comme des frères, comme les deux doigts de la main.

Et le Docteur l'aimait, ce qui n'avait jamais eu d'importance jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que ça aussi, il aimait bien ce que ça lui faisait ressentir.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas naïf. Une douce paranoïa s'insinua lentement entre eux ; alors que le Docteur restait le même, au fond, en plus meurtri certes, alors que le Maître se durcissait, à son égard et à celui du monde. Ce qui leurs était arrivé était injuste, mais le Maître en voulait au Docteur d'avoir survécu aux obstacles, à continuer malgré tout.

Il aurait dû s'arrêter au bord du chemin. Être plus faible que lui.

Le Maître aurait pu le prendre par la main et faire preuve de compassion, une chose qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps. Cependant, pour le Docteur il en aurait été capable.

Parce qu'ils se comprenaient. Ou du moins le croyait-il.

Le Docteur était une force de la nature. C'était pourquoi le Maître s'était mis à le haïr, à détester son insoumission, son insolence. Ses souvenirs se tordaient à mesure que sa folie augmentait : bien sûr ! Le Docteur avait toujours été un comédien. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas vrais. Il était gentil, doux ; comédie ! Arrogance ! Pensait-il le tromper ainsi ?

Ses sourires étaient de viles tentatives de corruption. Lui faire baisser sa garde ? Le croyait-il idiot à ce point ?

Et ses caresses étaient de fausses promesses, ses baisers des coups de poignard dans le dos.

Le Maître les acceptait pourtant, en se disant que cela pouvait lui servir un temps de faire croire au Docteur qu'il se laissait manipuler.

Mais lorsqu'il se sentait sur le point de faillir, il repoussait le Docteur de toutes ses forces. Cette prétendue amitié ne lui convenait guère. Il voulait plus.

La jalousie lui faisait perdre toute mesure. Si le Docteur ne s'agenouillait pas face à lui, il était son ennemi. Le fait de ne pas vouloir vivre sous son joug était en soi une trahison.

C'était ainsi que le Maître lui était supérieur ; le Docteur était faible, avec ses émotions aléatoires. C'était un piège dans lequel le Maître voulait le faire tomber, pour retourner cet intolérable sentiment d'infériorité qu'il ressentait.

Il était mauvais comme la teigne, mais plus particulièrement avec lui – lui, son seul ami, le seul qui n'arriverait jamais à le comprendre bien qu'il soit si près du but.

Les sourires du Maître étaient pure moquerie sournoise. Ses promesses étaient imprégnées de poison, ses mots faits pour blesser.

Et quand d'aventure, il lui arrivait de caresser, c'était avec brutalité ; d'embrasser, c'était comme de violentes morsures marbrant le corps du Docteur de sa signature cruelle.

« Tu es perdu sans moi. Soumets-toi et je pourrais peut-être te pardonner d'être meilleur. »


End file.
